crash_bandicoot_wiki_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Crash bandicoot(videojuego
desarrollo Naughty Dog comenzó a desarrollar un prototipo de juego llamado Willie the Wombat. Habían comprado el prototipo y después de llegar a un acuerdo con Universal Interactive Studios, desarrollado para desarrollar el juego más allá de lo que hoy se conoce como Crash Bandicoot. Cuando tenía el juego, Naughty Dog solo tenía diez empleados trabajando para ellos. Jugabilidad editar La jugabilidad en Crash Bandicoot es notablemente más simple que las iteraciones posteriores de la serie. Crash no aprende nuevas habilidades durante el juego, ya que solo puede caminar, saltar y girar. El único animal que Crash puede montar en este juego es un jabalí. Niveles editar Hay tres islas en el juego, entre los 32 niveles se dividen de la siguiente manera (los seis niveles de jefe se indican en negrita): Isla➞Tipo de nivel➞Nivel➞Artículos➞Enemigos / Obstáculos➞Rondas de bonificación N.Sanity Island➞Playa, selva➞N. Sanity Beach➞Icono de gema clara➞Cangrejo; Tortuga➞ Selva➞Jungle Rollers➞Icono de gema clara➞Piedra rodante; Zorrillo; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de Tawna Muro de la aldea nativa➞La gran puerta➞Icono de gema clara➞Llama; Mono rodante; Escudo nativo; Pilar claveteado; Tortuga; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de Tawna Boulder Chase➞Cantos rodados➞Icono de gema clara➞Cantos rodados➞ Río➞Río arriba➞Icono de gema clara➞Pez volador; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de Tawna Jefe / Choza de pueblo nativo➞Papu Papu➞N / A➞Papu papu; Cetro de papu➞ Selva➞Rocas rodantes➞Icono de gema clara➞Rocas rodantes; Mofeta, tortuga; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de TawnaIcono de Brio Cerdo➞Cerdo salvaje➞Icono de gema clara➞Escudo nativo 2; Polo con púas➞ Muro de la aldea nativa➞Fortaleza nativa➞Icono de gema clara➞Llama; Mono rodante; Escudo nativo; Polo con púas; Tortuga; Venus atrapamoscas➞Icono de Tawna Isla media➞Río➞Hasta el arroyo➞Icono de gema clara➞Pez volador; Venus atrapamoscas; Mono rodante➞Icono de Tawna Jefe, Cascada➞Destripador Roo➞N / A➞Destripador Roo; Agua; TNT grande➞ Ruinas antiguas➞La ciudad perdida➞Icono de gema verde➞Murciélagos Llama; Lagartija Pilar deslizante➞Icono de TawnaIcono de Brio Templo Oscuro➞Ruinas del templo➞Icono de gema clara➞Murciélagos Pilar de cierre; Llama; Serpiente Lanza Araña➞ Puente➞Camino a ningún sitio➞Icono de gema clara➞Cerdo; Tortuga➞Icono de Tawna Boulder Chase➞Boulder Dash➞Icono de gema clara➞Roca; Venus atrapamoscas➞ Cerdo➞Perro entero (requiere clave) ➞Icono de gema clara➞Escudo nativo 2; Polo con púas➞ Ruinas antiguas➞Sunset Vista 1➞Icono de gema claraIcono clave➞Murciélagos Llama; Lagartija Pilar deslizante➞Icono de TawnaIcono de la corteza Jefe, minas➞Koala Kong➞N / A➞Jefe 3 de Koala Kong, TNT, Cantos rodados➞ Isla de la corteza➞Fábrica➞Maquinaria pesada➞Icono de gema clara➞Holoproyector; Tubo Tubo de vapor; Platillo claveteado; Tortuga robot➞Icono de TawnaIcono de Brio Tubos electricos➞Poder de corteza➞Icono de gema clara➞Orbe eléctrico Tubo eléctrico; Delgado Robot; Limo➞ Estación de alimentación➞Habitación del generador➞Icono de gema naranja➞Holoproyector; Tubo de alimentación; Pantalla de televisión; Tubo de vapor; Platillo claveteado➞Icono de Tawna Planta tóxica➞Residuos tóxicos➞Icono de gema azul➞Gordo; Barril de residuos tóxicos que rebota; Barril de residuos; Limo➞Icono de Tawna Jefe, oficina➞Rayas Potoroo➞N / A➞Rayas Potoroo jefe 4; Balas de ametralladora➞ Puente➞La carretera➞Icono de gema clara➞Cerdo; Tortuga➞Icono de Tawna Exterior del castillo➞Slippery Climb 1➞Icono de gema roja➞Pájaro; Mano malvada; Asistente de laboratorio; Espiga; Escalera➞Icono de Brio Pasillo oscuro➞Apagar las luces➞Icono de gema púrpura➞Rata; Hoja oscilante➞ Pasillo oscuro➞Fumbling in the Dark (requiere clave) ➞Icono de gema clara➞Rata; Hoja oscilante; Araña Araña mortal➞ Templo Oscuro➞Mandíbulas de oscuridad➞Icono de gema claraIcono clave➞Murciélagos 2; Pilar de cierre; Llama; Serpiente Lanza Araña➞Icono de TawnaIcono de la corteza Fábrica➞Maquinaria de castillo➞Icono de gema clara➞Tubo; Holo-proyector; Robot tortuga; Tubo de vapor➞ Jefe, sala de pociones➞Dr. Nitrus Brio➞N / A➞Dr. Nitrus Brio jefe 5; Pociones mortales➞ Interior del castillo➞El laboratorio➞Icono de gema amarilla➞Gota; Pilar eléctrico; Asistente de laboratorio➞Icono de Tawna Pent House➞El gran salón➞N / A➞N / A➞ Jefe, dirigible➞Dr. Neo Cortex➞N / A➞Dr. Neo Cortex jefe 6; Laser Zapper➞ Nivel eliminado➞Exterior del castillo➞Ascenso Tormentoso➞Icono de gema clara➞Aves; Mano malvada; Asistente de laboratorio; Espiga; Escalera➞Icono de la corteza Icono de Brio (Trilogía N-Sane) 1 - Sunset Vista y Slippery Climb se intercambian en la versión NTSC-J del juego. Cajones y otros artículos editar Caja de contorno Crash Crate Caja de hierro Caja de flecha Caja básica Caja de control Caja de Aku Aku Caja de TNT! caja Caja de rebote? caja Gemas Llaves Fruta Wumpa editar historia Cortex y Brio Cortex (derecha) y Brio (izquierda) colocarán un Crash bajo el Evolvo-Ray En algún lugar al sureste de Australia descansan tres pequeñas islas, repletas de vida silvestre. En una de estas islas reside el doctor Neo Cortex, quien junto con su asistente el doctor Nitrus Brio están tratando de crear un ejército de animales conocidos como los comandos de Cortex para lograr la dominación mundial. El Dr. N. Brio ha creado una máquina conocida como Evolvo-Ray, que es capaz de dar a los animales rasgos antropomórficos, y luego les permite convertirlos en su ejército destructivo. El Dr. N. Cortex finalmente regresa una noche, después de haber capturado a dos bandicoots y decide qué hombre debería ser el líder de su nuevo ejército y decide ponerlo bajo control mental. El Dr. Cortex envía Crash Bandicoot al Cortex Vortex, un dispositivo diseñado para lavar el cerebro de los animales y ponerlos bajo el control del Dr. Cortex, un peso del recordatorio del Dr. Brio de que el Vortex no está listo y sus resultados impredecibles Crash es rechazado por el Vortex y no logra controlar su mente. Crash luego aprovecha la oportunidad de escapar, con Cortex en la búsqueda. Eventualmente se abre una ventana y escapa al caer al mar. Cortex pide que se prepare el segundo bandicoot que atrapó, que es Tawna, la novia de Crash. Crash se lava en la playa de su isla natal y se dispone a salvar a Tawna antes de que Cortex pueda usar el vórtice en ella. Allí, Crash se encuentra con una máscara tiki flotante conocida como Aku Aku, que se compromete a proporcionarle asistencia a Crash en forma de máscaras que pueden dañar. Crashandtwana1 Crash y Tawna finalmente juntos. Cortex decide que Crash debe ser detenido antes de que pueda regresar por Tawna y envía a sus mejores segundos tras él. El plan de Cortex se frustra cuando Crash llega a su fábrica de desechos tóxicos, en la maquinaria de Cortex funciona y apaga durante una batalla con el esbirro superior de Cortex, Pinstripe Potoroo. Crash pronto entra en el siniestro castillo de Cortex, donde se enfrenta a N. Brio en su sala de laboratorio. El doctor loco bebe una poción para convertirse en un monstruo que golpea el suelo, lo que hace que el castillo se incendie. Con sus aviones arruinados, Cortex se enfrenta a Crash sobre su aeronave. Crash finalmente gana la delantera y logra destruir el Hoverboard de Cortex, haciendo que el Doctor aparentemente caiga a la muerte. Crash finalmente se reencuentra con su amada Tawna. La pareja toma la aeronave y vuela hacia el atardecer. Final alternativo editar Crashtawnacelebrate El final alternativo El juego también presenta una final alternativa, que se considera canon y solo puede terminar después de completar el 100%. Si recupera todas las gemas y señales del camino que crean las gemas en el Gran Salón, Crash encuentra a Tawna esperándolo en el balcón. Crash y Tawna escapan juntos en un pájaro amigable, y el epílogo es el siguiente. Papu Papu comenzó una tienda Big & Tall con el dinero que recibió al vendedor Cortex Castle a un desarrollador de un resort. Ripper Roo recibió una terapia intensa y unos pocos años de educación superior, y escribió el libro "A través de los ojos del vórtice" que habla sobre la rápida evolución. Koala Kong se mudó a Hollywood, comenzó una carrera como actor y está trabajando con un terapeuta del habla. Pinstripe se mudó a Chicago y comenzó una empresa de saneamiento. El Dr. N. Brio volvió a visitar su pasatiempo anterior de atender los bares. Se dice que Cortex ha desaparecido y su paradero se desconoce actualmente, lo que lleva al comienzo de Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. que muestra la caída de Cortex desde el final original. Personajes editar Personajes de Crash Bandicoot Los personajes de CB. De izquierda a derecha: Aku Aku, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Pinstripe, Koala Kong, Tawna, Crash, Dr. Neo Cortex y Dr. Nitrus Brio. Todos los personajes son expresados por Brendan O'Brien, excepto Aku Aku y Papu Papu, quienes son expresados por David Siller. Tawna y Koala Kong no tienen ningún tipo de papel de hablar. La risa de Ripper Roo es una grabación sintonizada de Dallas McKennon haciendo la risa de Lady and the Tramp. Crash Bandicoot: el héroe del juego. Una vez que solo era un bandicoot ordinario, el malvado Dr. Cortex lo sacó de su casa para ser el general de sus comandos de Cortex para dominar el mundo. Crash obtuvo su ataque de salto y giro del Evolvo-Ray, pero cuando fue elevado al Cortex Vortex para convertirse en malvado, la máquina lo rechazó y fue perseguido por un Cortex enojado. Aunque Crash escapa saltando por la ventana, dejó a Tawna (su novia de bandicoot) en manos de los secuaces de Cortex, por lo que se embarcó en una larga aventura para salvarla. Aku Aku: el mejor amigo de Crash. Es una máscara mágica que lo protege de los enemigos. Ve por primera vez en N. Sanity Beach en cajas especiales. Ayuda a Crash en su búsqueda y quiere detener a Cortex. Doctor Neo Cortex: El principal antagonista. Cortex fue burlado y ridiculizado por la gente, por lo que buscó venganza contra la humanidad al hacer un ejército de monstruos que usaron Comandos de Cortex para ayudar a tomar el mundo. Luego se unió a otro científico loco, el Dr. Nitrus Brio, y le dijo que hiciera una máquina llamada Evolvo-Ray junto con Cortex Vortex. Cuando N. Brio terminó, Cortex tomó el crédito. Juntos, comenzó a medir con el ecosistema de la isla, convirtiendo animales y plantas en mutantes. Parecía que el plan de Cortex iba bien. . . hasta que se hizo Crash. Doctor Nitrus Brio: un villano de apoyo. Ser el asistente de su jefe tuvo cierta rivalidad y fue en realidad N. Brio quien hizo el Evolvo-Ray, pero su baja autoestima identificó que Cortex se lleva el crédito. Parece estar obsesionado con pociones y viales. Tartamudea con frecuencia y está nervioso por lo que está haciendo. Tawna: Una bandicoot femenina que era la novia de Crash en ese momento. Ella es otra bandicoot que Cortex intentó evolucionar y mutar. Ella también es el único propósito de Crash en su viaje. Rayas Potoroo: Un potoroo mutado al estilo de la mafia, vestido con disfraces, armado con un Tommy-Gun y una risa maníaca. Pinstripe estaba a cargo del poder radioactivo de Cortex en Cortex Island e incluso tenía una oficina. Es posible que después de la pelea de su jefe cuando le dispara al reactor en la parte posterior, detiene la contaminación que entra al mar, también podría ser una de las razones por las que el castillo se incendió. Destripador Roo: Un ejemplo perfecto de un experimento que salió mal. Este fue el primer sujeto de prueba de Cortex y se nota, ya que recibió demasiados disparos de Cortex Vortex, lo que resultó en un loco canguro con una camisa de fuerza y ojos locos. Su pelea con Crash tuvo lugar en la cima de la cascada en la segunda isla donde probablemente fue enviado a quedarse. Papu Papu: El corpulento líder de los miembros de la tribu en N. Sanity Island. Él es el único jefe que no estaba trabajando para Cortex. Solo trató de matar a Crash porque lo despertaron de su siesta. Koala Kong: un koala mutado que tiene suficiente constitución para ser un guardaespaldas. Koala Kong no es el mutante más brillante como se muestra en la pelea de su jefe, donde está mostrando sus movimientos, lo que le da el tiempo a Crash para girar una roca hacia él. Prototipos editar 8 de abril de 1996 editar El prototipo más conocido y antiguo del juego contiene muchas diferencias, pero lo más notable de todo es los cinco niveles de corte, uno de los cuales es inaccesible y se llama "Cueva de Lava". Otras diferencias notables son un menú principal completamente diferente, un orden de nivel y un mapa cambiados, y la lucha del jefe de N. Brio es a veces imposible de terminar debido a un problema técnico (que, aunque todavía estaba presente en versiones futuras, era menos común). Incluso cuando no se produjo el "Fallo", N. Brío requirió seis golpes adicionales, lo que probablemente nunca fue intencionado ya que no había tantos puntos (utilizado para representar los puntos de golpe). 11 de mayo de 1996 editar Psx.exe 31012015 120959 0681 Logotipo de Naughty Dog. Esta versión se usa en el E3 del mismo año, y está muy cerca de la versión final en muchos aspectos (como la física de cajas, el mapa con islas 3D, niveles con nombres, cajas posicionadas más como en la versión comercial en la mayoría de los niveles). y la adición de música y gemas). La mayoría de los niveles en las dos primeras islas son mucho más similares a la versión final en comparación con el prototipo de abril. Sin embargo, hay muchas diferencias con respecto a la versión final, incluidas, entre otras, muchas menos tazas en Native Fortress, The Lost City y Temple Ruins, así como la existencia de cajas TNT en Sunset Vista y peligros en Whole Hogque se cortaron en la versión final, incluidas pequeñas paredes con hombres tribales asomándose por encima y bumeranes girando alrededor de la pantalla. Parte de la música tiene ligeros cambios en la comparación con la versión final, como el tema principal de N. Sanity Beach tiene una parte adicional al principio, la falta de una "introducción" en la música del interior de N. Sanity Beach y algunos ligeros cambios en las notas. en la música de Jungle Rollers y Sunset Vista. La música también se reproduce antes de que comience el nivel real (o mapa). Sin embargo, los puntos todavía se usan como indicador de salud para los jefes, y la invencibilidad de Aku Aku todavía no da un impulso de velocidad. Aku Aku todavía tiene destellos coloridos que salen de él en su segunda forma, y las deformaciones también son destellos coloridos. Los warps también tienen un hitbox más pequeño, Lo que hace posible llegar al camino de gemas amarillas de The Great Gates en la gema amarilla (esto todavía es posible en la versión final, pero mucho más difícil). Road to Nowhere todavía se colocó en la tercera isla, este Temple Ruins se conecta a Boulder Dash, que se conecta a Sunset Vista, seguido de Jaws of Darkness. El HUD también estaba completo en el momento de esto, pero no está posicionado como en la versión final. Las gemas son más difíciles de obtener en esta versión, teniendo en cuenta que Crash no puede morir para obtenerlas, incluso si aún no ha obtenido un punto de control. La pantalla de finalización de nivel también funciona de manera diferente cuando Crash recolecta una gema: primero, todas las gemas recolectadas previamente no se desplazan en la parte inferior. En segundo lugar, La gema adquirida aparece cerca del recuento de gemas, con un efecto de sonido diferente. Crash tampoco celebra. En tercer lugar, dado que esta versión no se puede guardar, aparece un mensaje debajo de Crash, que dice "PRESIONE EL BOTÓN PARA VOLVER AL MAPA". Cuando Crash pierde cajas, todo funciona igual que en la versión final, pero el contador de cajas desaparecido desaparece una fracción de segundo después de que el último cuadro cae sobre la cabeza de Crash y se reemplaza por el mismo mensaje. Tampoco hay efecto de sonido cuando el jugador presiona cualquier botón. Psx.exe 31012015 122419 0513 Las rondas de bonificación funcionan casi exactamente como lo hacen en la versión final del juego, excepto que al regresar de una ronda de bonificación a un nivel, la pantalla de carga muestra el texto "REGRESAR A RONDA" en lugar del nombre del nivel. Esta versión del juego no se puede guardar (aunque las rondas de bonificación de Tawna todavía "guardan" el juego para cuando el jugador va al menú principal y presiona el botón Comenzar nuevamente). No se puede acceder a la tercera isla, por lo que el jugador no puede obtener gemas en Upstream, Rolling Stones, Native Fortress o Jaws of Darkness. Solo se puede acceder a los niveles de la tercera isla (que incluye Road to Nowhere y Jaws of Darkness debido a la ubicación original del nivel, y tampoco incluye Castle Machinery, que aún no se creó) a través de piratería. Estos niveles eran muy similares a sus respectivas versiones en el prototipo de abril, como las cajas a los lados del puente en Road to Nowhere, el eventual camino de la gema azul en Cortex Power que no requiere la gema azul, la lucha contra el jefe N. Brio. y algunas puertas extremadamente lentas en The Lab. Esto implica que Naughty Dog tendrá que mejorar los niveles en las dos primeras islas y esperó para trabajar en la tercera isla, lo que probablemente explica por qué la isla era inaccesible. Sin embargo, los asistentes de laboratorio eléctrico de espaldas a ellos, como era necesario en el prototipo de abril. La animación inicial de Papu Papu no se puede omitir, pero Crash solo obtiene el control en lugar de omitir la animación. Crash tampoco tiene celebración en todas las peleas de jefes. Los caminos de gemas en Boulder Dash y Lights Out (al último de los cuales solo se puede acceder mediante piratería) no tienen cajas, presumiblemente porque en un momento, iban a contener las llaves de Whole Hog y Fumbling in the Dark, en lugar de la bonificación Cortex rondas, lo que explicaría por qué incluso en la versión final, estos niveles se especifican con las claves. Sunset Vista no tenía una ronda de bonificación Cortex, la llave de Whole Hog se tenía en Jaws of Darkness. Stormy Ascent iba a contener la otra ronda de bonificación de Cortex, presumiblemente para la clave para desbloquear Fumbling in the Dark, y las fichas están incluidas en la versión E3, pero no la ronda de bonificación. Psx.exe 31012015 122847 0569 Demostración de End of Jungle Rollers. El modo de demostración es ligeramente diferente: el texto "CARGANDO DEMOSTRACIÓN" aparece mientras se carga una demostración, "PRESIONE INICIAR" cuando está en curso y "CARGANDO EL MENÚ PRINCIPAL" cuando finaliza, en el lugar del "CARGANDO" habitual al iniciar y finalizar una demostración y "DEMO" cuando está en curso. Recepción editar Crash Bandicoot recibió críticas críticas positivas de los críticos, quienes elogiaron los gráficos y el estilo visual único del juego, pero notaron la falta de innovación del juego como un juego de plataforma. El juego luego se convertiría en uno de los juegos de PlayStation más vendidos de todos los tiempos. El juego vendió alrededor de 700,000 unidades en Japón, convirtiéndose en el primer título y franquicia no nativa en lograr el éxito comercial en el país. Desde noviembre de 2003, Crash Bandicoot ha vendido más de 6,8 millones de unidades en todo el mundo. El éxito del juego resultó en su relanzamiento para la alineación de Sony Greatest Hits el 15 de septiembre de 1997, para la gama Platinum en marzo de 1998, para la alineación de Best For Family el 28 de mayo de 1998 y para los libros de PS one cartel el 12 de octubre de 2001. Crash Bandicootfue el primer juego no japonés en recibir un "Premio de Oro" en Japón por ventas de más de 500,000 unidades. El juego pasó casi dos años en las 20 mejores listas de ventas de PlayStation de NPD TRSTS antes de finalmente dejarse en septiembre de 1998. Los gráficos del juego recibieron comentarios positivos. Dave Halverson de GameFanse refirió a las imágenes como "los mejores gráficos que existen en un juego" y el diseño y las animaciones del personaje titular como "100% de perfección". John Scalzo de Gaming Target describe los entornos como "coloridos y detallados" y menciona el puente nevado y los niveles de los templos como sus favoritos. Sin embargo, señaló que los personajes jefes parecían ser notablemente poligonales en comparación con los otros personajes debido a su gran tamaño. Sin embargo, incluía que esta falla era excusable debido a la edad del juego y que los gráficos del juego eran casi perfectos de lo contrario. Un crítico de Game Revolution destacó la tecnología de escalado para alabarlo y declaró que era "el nuevo estándar para los juegos de acción de PlayStation de la misma manera que hizo SGI para los jugadores de 16 bits después de Donkey Kong Country", describe la precisión del mapeado de texturas como "impresionante", el sombreado como "casi demasiado bien hecho", los movimientos del polígono como "muy suave y fluido", los "El crítico de IGN dijo que el juego" no es una revolución en el diseño de juegos de plataformas. probablemente porque fallaron muchas veces al intentar crear Ripper Roo. En la segunda fila dicen "Iguana", "Potoroo" y "Koala". La jaula de iguanas podría ser un error, podría no haber iguanas malvadas en la serie; también se supone que debe decir "dragón de Komodo" para uno de los Hermanos de Komodo, ya que originalmente estaban destinados a ser una pelea de jefes. La fila inferior tiene 2 jaulas marcadas como "Bandicoot", una obviamente de Crash y la otra de Coco o Tawna. Cuando Crash se cae por la ventana del Castillo de Cortex en la introducción, Cortex puede verso por un segundo huyendo de la escena anterior en la distancia. Jugabilidad: Este es el primer y único juego de Crash hasta ahora con: La gema naranja. Fichas de bonificación redondos. Llaves Solo hay 840 cajas en el juego (o 1. 122 contando las rondas de bonificación) en las regiones PAL y NTSC-U, las más bajas en toda la serie (sin contar los juegos de carreras). Si Crash pierde algunas cajas en un nivel, caerán sobre su cabeza después de que haya terminado el nivel. Esto solo sucede si Crash ha completado el nivel sin perder una vida. La fruta Wumpa en el juego y sus dos secuelas siguientes no son en realidad objetos 3D. Son sprites animados que siempre miran hacia la cámara, lo que les da un aspecto 3D (este tipo de objeto se conoce como una valla publicitaria). Esto fue necesario debido a limitaciones de hardware. Estas frutas Wumpa se reutilizan en el segundo y tercer juego, Crash Bash, The Huge Adventure / XS, N-Tranced y Purple / Fusion. Crash siempre comienza con dos máscaras de Aku Aku durante las batallas de jefes. En raras ocasiones, se produce un error en el que Crash abandona el área de bonificación, pero la pantalla no. Tawna continuará mirando hacia donde se fue Crash y la música continuará sonando. Aunque la falla es rara, ocurre más recientemente en las primeras etapas de bonificación. Contenido cortado / contenido beta: En una de las versiones prototipo, algunos niveles y jefes estaban en un orden diferente, incluido el nivel de Ascenso tormentoso no utilizado. Además, cuatro niveles nunca llegaron a la versión final. Tiny Tiger, los Hermanos Komodo y el Doctor N. Gin fueron creados originalmente para el juego del artista Joe Pearson, pero su introducción se trasladó a la secuela Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex contraataca. Una versión anterior de Crash Bandicoot tenía una barra de salud diferente en cada punto de golpe se demuestra con un punto. Las escenas de apertura y finalización en 2D fueron animadas para su uso en el juego, pero Sony las rechazó debido al enfoque del juego en los gráficos en 3D. Originalmente, si Crash estaba inactivo en el mapa de selección de nivel, había hecho un baile tonto. Estos datos de animación inactivos todavía están en el disco. El diseño de la caja para las regiones PAL y NTSC-U del juego presenta el prototipo de Jungle Rollers en el fondo. Del mismo modo, la parte posterior de la caja PAL tiene una imagen de Stormy Ascent, y también la versión prototipo de Temple Ruins. El fondo de la parte posterior de la caja también es una imagen de la versión prototipo de la primera isla. Diferencias en la versión japonesa: Los niveles de la versión japonesa se ordenan de manera ligeramente diferente. En particular, Sunset Vista y Slippery Climb cambiaron de lugar, probablemente en un intento de mejorar la curva de dificultad. En la versión japonesa de este juego, Papu Papu tiene 5 puntos de golpe en lugar de 3. También balancea su palo más rápido cada golpe, haciendo que la lucha sea más difícil. En la versión japonesa, se usaba música diferente para las rondas de bonificación de Tawna y las peleas contra Kong, Pinstripe, Brio y Cortex. Sin embargo, los temas de la ronda de bonificación de Brio y Cortex no se modifican. Crash tiene una cantidad mayor y rango de clips de voz en el lanzamiento japonés, y reacciona vocalmente eventos como un nivel inmortal o seleccionar un nivel de la pantalla del mapa, que de lo contrario hará que Crash permaneciera en silencio. También se puede escuchar hablando a veces, aunque en frases muy cortas y simples. NORTE Brio y Cortex también son más vocales durante sus peleas de jefes en la versión japonesa. Este es el único juego de Crash que usa contraseñas, aunque las contraseñas no están presentes en la versión japonesa. Upstream y Up the Creek cuentan con plataformas mucho más grandes en la versión japonesa, lo que hace que los saltos sean mucho menos precisos y mucho más fáciles. Falta el efecto de sonido fuerte cuando aparece la pantalla Game Over por primera vez en la versión japonesa, que puede ser un error o una pérdida deliberada debido a la naturaleza sorprendente del sonido. Mientras ella permanece en la pantalla en otras versiones, la versión japonesa tiene una Tawna horizontalmente aplanada y desaparece una vez que la alcanzan en una ronda de bonificación. Huevos de Pascua: En Uncharted 4, Boulders se puede jugar como parte de un huevo de Pascua. 3 Crash le devolvió el favor a la serie Uncharted en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N.Sane: Puedes ver brevemente Uncharted 4 en la computadora portátil de Coco en la escena de introducción de Crash 2. Aún mejor, es la escena en la que Nathan y Elena están sentados en el sofá jugando Crash Bandicoot en Uncharted 4. También hay una foto de Nathan Drake en una mesa dentro de la casa de Crash en la escena de introducción de Warped. 3 Crash le devolvió el favor a la serie Uncharted en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N.Sane: Puedes ver brevemente Uncharted 4 en la computadora portátil de Coco en la escena de introducción de Crash 2. Aún mejor, es la escena en la que Nathan y Elena están sentados en el sofá jugando Crash Bandicoot en Uncharted 4. También hay una foto de Nathan Drake en una mesa dentro de la casa de Crash en la escena de introducción de Warped. 3 Crash le devolvió el favor a la serie Uncharted en la trilogía Crash Bandicoot N.Sane: Puedes ver brevemente Uncharted 4 en la computadora portátil de Coco en la escena de introducción de Crash 2. Aún mejor, es la escena en la que Nathan y Elena están sentados en el sofá jugando Crash Bandicoot en Uncharted 4. También hay una foto de Nathan Drake en una mesa dentro de la casa de Crash en la escena de introducción de Warped.